Host club?
by Tbse
Summary: What would happen if the Kyo Tohru moved and went to ouran high?
1. Chapter 1

**HI World this is the actual Chapter one! So read it and you will get the next chapter! **

**Tohru POV. **

***Sigh* It's sad we have to move & transfer but akito said that some guy was trying to hunt you sohma's down for your transforming but I don't think he knows that the curse was broken. **

**Kyo POV**

**Yea im sure he's looking for us now but lets just get in the car now ok tohru? **

**Tohru: ok Kyo **

****both get in car** so I wonder what ouran is gonna be like I hope its not totally jacked up. What about you tohru? **

**Tohru: huh oh yea me two! So what are you going to do when we get there?**

**Probably check the whole place out and then get to class, what about you?**

**Tohru: study for math cause I'm not good at it**

**What! You get like straight B+ 's all the time! **

**Tohru: but I want A 's mom told me she wanted me to pass through college and everything so I would apprieciate some straight A 's **

**Ok hey look were here! Wow I love our house let's put everything in and go to school. **

**Tohru: ok. **

**( after they both finish unpacking) **

**Kyo: I hate these clothes **yuck** **

**Tohru: I think they look nice! **

**(clock 7:28 ) **

**Kyo: man we gotta go! **

**Tohru: Kyo go on without me I'll catch up and I'm sure **

**Kyo ok then see you later. **

**Tohru Pov **

**** runs on way to school** **

**What a limo? **

**Tamiki: whats a pretty girl like you doing walking alone? And I see your going to ouran as well would you like to take a ride?**

**Tohru: umm sure! **

****gets in limo** **

**(they get to ouran) **

**Tamiki: hey how would you like to see where I work in here?**

**Tohru: why not as long as it's still in the school I'm fine. **

**Tamiki: Perfect. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! Previously Tamaki invited Tohru to come see the host club and she said yes. (F.Y.I it might be in script version for a while or something.) **

Karou POV 

We had just finished getting ready for business when the boss came in.

Tamaki: So here it is!

And behind him was a girl… I mean we have girls here all the time but this was different plus she ran and hugged me but instead she called me… Kyo? Then I turned around

"Umm its Karou so who are you then?"

Tohru: umm I'm Tohru, and I'm sorry I thought you were my friend Kyo.

Hikaru: So are you new here?

Haruhi: Oh leave her alone guys, Hi I'm Haruhi the first and only girl host there is here.

And then a boy busted in…

Kyo: Tohru! There you are I've been looking for you and how did you get here? And who are these people?

Tohru: Kyo!

She yelled as she ran into his arms and her tears flew from her eyes.

Kyo: What did these guys do? Did they harass you or something?

Tohru: oh no I just missed you

Of course Hikaru wanted to tease but I told him to wait a second.

Kyo: oh that's good, but guess who's here -_-

Tohru: wh…

Momiji: Tohru! Oh I missed you sooo much! So I see your cheating on kyo! You know if you cheated on me I wouldn't care but kyo looks pretty red right now so I'm sure he's mad you cheated on him especially with all these boys there's like 6

Kyo: MY FRICKING GOD! YOU LITTLE RUNT!

Momiji: Ow! Kyo's beating me!

Honey: Momiji! You look familiar….

Kyoya: Well that's because you're Brothers.

Club: Wha!?

Kyoya: well you see Mrs. Haninozuka married Honey's dad but she was secretly having an affair with Momiji's dad, then she had Honey then a little while after she got pregnant with Momiji.

Honey: That also explains why she was always at "work" Wait I thought she just had gotten fat.

Kyoya: Then after she had Momiji Mr. Sohma came took Momiji and left and Honey Mr. Haninozuka Mr. Sohma or Momiji never found out about this, But I don't recommend bringing Momiji to your house ok Honey, Things might go wrong and your mom might have a hard time keeping her mouth shut.

Hikaru & Kaoru: But why didn't you tell us before?

Kyoya: Well I didn't think it was valuable information.

Tamik: Well I think it's wonderful that two brothers can be reunited like this!

Haruhi: Well I think it's stupid!

(Tamaki gets Crushed)

Haruhi: Well I mean like how come they didn't even have a clue about each other? It's just stupid at least they could have seen each other like I don't know every other summer or something ya know!

Karou: Well I think we should get ready for work and Tohru and Kyo can only stay if there gonna be guests but since your dating you probably won't stay so goodbye!

Kyo: Actually were not, Momiji just made that up so I could get pissed.

Tamiki: Then come on in stay for a while! Have a cup of tea!

(He's miraculously recovered)

Kyo: why not I'm thirsty!

Tamiki: umm you can't sit with Tohru you have to sit with Haruhi... But Tohru has several options! So Tohru who would you like, Mori & Honey, Hikaru & Karou, Kyoya (not really), or how about me?

Tohru: umm I I choose the twins.

(Tamiki gets crushed, again)

Karou: Well then follow me!

Da End!


End file.
